Unikitty and Star Butterfly
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty meets Star Butterfly and the two girls quickly become friends.


Notes: Unikitty is a Warner Bros. animated show. Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney XD show that was created by Daron Nefcy.

Unikitty woke up and was excited to spend the day with her loved ones. Sadly, her loved ones wanted nothing to do with her. Puppycorn was busy pretending to be an alien, Hawkodile was planning on breaking weights in half all day, Dr. Fox had a science experiment to take care of, and Richard was doing his daily house cleaning.

Unikitty went outside of her kingdom and started going for a walk. She started talking to herself while saying, "I'd love to spend the day with someone, but it seems like nobody has the time to spend with me."

Master Frown overheard her and figured that this was a good chance to hurt her feelings. He walked up to her and said, "It seems like you're too unbearable for anybody to handle."

Unikitty asked, "Is spending time with me really that problematic?"

Master Frown said, "It sure is. The other probably only hang out with you when they're feeling sorry for you."

Unikitty had a sad look on her face while saying, "It seems like this place isn't where I should be spending my time at. What should I do?"

Master Frown replied, "You should move to a new place."

Unikitty thought about it and said, "That might be for the best. I'm going to find a new city to move to." Master Frown frowning, because was thrilled that Unikitty was leaving.

Unikitty went back to her kingdom to pack up her stuff. She looked around and saw a pair of scissors. She decided to use the scissors on the air as a symbolic way of showing how cut up her life feels. However, the scissors cut open a hole to another dimension. Unikitty was surprised by this and decided to go through the portal.

Unikitty landed in Mewni and crash landed into the Butterfly kingdom. She looked around Star Butterfly's room and saw that it was decorated with pink flowers and the most cheerful and silly of things. She had an excited look on her face while saying, "Wow, I've found paradise."

Star Butterfly came into her room and replied, "No, you've found my room. Who are you?"

Unikitty said, "I'm Princess Unikitty."

Star replied, "I'm Star Butterfly."

Unikitty had a guilty look on her face while saying, "I'm sorry for the sudden visit. I know that I don't belong here. I probably don't belong anywhere."

Star felt sorry for Unikitty, so she asked, "Why would you ever think such a thing?"

Unikitty said, "I'm not exactly popular around my kingdom. I'm considered to be the overly cute and excited weirdo."

Star replied, "Wowsers, I have the same exact problem. People think that I'm eccentric, because I get overly excited and have parties with a flying pony princess head."

Unikitty said, "Being a princess is kind of a sucky job."

Star patted Unikitty on the head and replied, "Let me show you the fun side to being a princess."

Unikitty asked, "What are we going to do?"

Star said, "Well, this kingdom is super boring, so let me take you to where magic really shines out." She grabbed Unikitty and used her wand to transport both of them to the human world.

Unikitty looked around and asked, "What are we supposed to do here?"

Star had an excited look on her face while saying, "Have a crazy amount of fun." Star used her wand to turn her bicycle into a pink limo. She and Unikitty hopped into the limo. Star got out two bowls and glitter and handed one of them to Unikitty. Star said, "Lets drive around and throw glitter at strangers, so we can spread positivity throughout the city."

Unikitty screamed, "Best idea ever!"

Star and Unikitty went for a drive around the city and threw glitter at the other drivers, neighbors, and people walking and running by. Several people got glitter in their faces which led to more chaos than the two girls were intending.

Star and Unikitty drove to a nearby store and got five bottles of energy juice. They started drinking it and became more energized than ever. They had so much energy that they didn't even need the pink limo anymore. They jumped and bounced around the city. They did a crazy, hyperactive dance routine. They weirded out several people walking and they accidentally knocked a few mail boxes to the ground.

After dancing around the city for a half hour, the two girls started resting on the sidewalk. Unikitty asked, "Should we drink more energy juice, so we can dance longer?"

Star stuck her hands in the air and answered, "That's probably not the best idea."

Unikitty said, "I'm so glad I met you. You're so crazy awesome."

Star replied, "Aww, thank you. You're the best unicorn kitten that I've ever met." Unikitty and Star high-fived.

Unikitty said, "It's been a long time since I partied so hard. I feel like I need to rest."

Star replied, "Don't worry. I know the perfect place to relax." Star picked up Unikitty and took her to Marco Diaz's house. Unikitty started napping.

Star knocked on Marco's bedroom door and said, "Check out my amazing new friend."

Marco was weirded out by Unikitty, so he asked, "What is that thing?"

Star asked, "Thing? What a rude thing to call someone Marco. You should of asked who is this adorable cutie, not what is that thing?"

Marco sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

Unikitty opened her eyes and nervously asked, "Where am I?"

Star patted Unikitty on the head and said, "Don't worry. You're with me."

Unikitty replied, "I sure am glad about that. I feel like we're the type of characters who would have a lot of common."

Star started jumping with excitement while saying, "Lets find out how much we have in common."

Unikitty asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Star said, "Marco can ask us a bunch of random questions."

Marco replied, "No offense, but I'd rather not. I need to practice my karate."

Star sighed and said, "He's being a buzzkill again." She faced Unikitty and asked, "What is your favorite color?"

Unikitty said, "Pink."

Star replied, "That's my favorite color too. Who is your favorite director?"

Unikitty said, "Alan Smithee. Even though he likes to hog credit, he's such a talented guy."

Star replied, "I couldn't agree with you more." Marco knew Alan Smithee was, so he facepalmed.

Star asked, "Who is your favorite princess?"

Unikitty said, "You! Who is your favorite princess?"

Star pointed to Unikitty and said, "You."

Unikitty replied, "Since we both said the word you, we have the same answer." Unikitty and Star hugged each other.

Star asked, "Who's your favorite film reviewer?"

Unikitty said, "Roger Ebert."

Star replied, "Oh, my favorite's Gene Siskel."

Unikitty nervously said, "We have a difference of opinion."

Star tried to make Unikitty feel better by saying, "But Siskel and Ebert were the ultimate duo, just like us. Our answers aren't completely the same, but good enough." Star raised two thumbs up.

Star asked, "Who is your favorite anime character?"

Unikitty answered, "That hunky Lelouch Lamprouge guy."

Star winked and said, "I feel the same way."

Marco replied, "Hey."

Unikitty said, "Sounds like you made your boyfriend jealous."

Star nervously laughed and replied, "Marco's not my boyfriend."

Unikitty said, "I'm glad that you have a good taste in guys."

Marco replied, "Hey."

Unikitty said, "Your obsession with hay doesn't change the fact that you're permanently stuck in the friendship zone."

Marco struggled to think of a witty comeback, so he simply said, "Okie dokie."

Unikitty said, "Star, you're such a delight be around. I wish that I could hangout with you forever."

Star replied, "I would love to see you all the time, but I'm afraid we couldn't do that. You need to go back to your kingdom. You're their princess, so you're too important."

Unikitty had a sad look on her face while saying, "Nobody at my kingdom seems to think that I'm important."

Star lifted up Unikitty's chin up and said, "There's lots of clueless fools who don't realize how important the people they have around them are. You have to keep spreading your adorable kindness to the world. It'll take a while, but I assure you that you're going to inspire a lot of people."

Unikitty thought about what Star said and replied, "I can't give up on being my kingdom's princess. I have to show them that kindness is a gift that can never be given up on and fun is a treat that everybody should share with each other. Thank you so much for being the first person, in a long time, that's made me feel important."

Star responded, "You're welcome." Unikitty and Star gave each other a goodbye hug. Unikitty headed back to her kingdom. Star waved goodbye. Both girls felt thankful to meet each other. Unikitty's confidence was permanently improved, thanks to her best human friend, Star Butterfly.


End file.
